Ianto the number one victim
by BOTJAGGERZ
Summary: Ianto's Immortal, time agent and was a companion to the Doctor. The Doctor leaves him in Cardiff. Ianto is now trying to get back to him, but Torchwood 3 have other ideas. Plus Jack isn't Immortal. It's going to be one heck of a ride!
1. Chapter 1

Ianto jerked forward, gasping then whining from his stomach. "Not again!" Ianto panted, he glanced down and sighed at what his eyes shown him. He once again had a bottle stuck into his stomach, from another bar fight, the 5th one this week. Ianto placed a firm grip on the bottle neck, slowly beginning to take it out. Ianto winced from the pressure then went for it and pulled it out. Ianto whined then looked at the bottle. It had been broken in half with the points of the bottle covered in his blood. Ianto threw it to the side, taking a huff then standing up to his own level.

He was in a smelly, damp, rotten ally with garbage all around him. Ianto pulled open his Vortex Manipulator checking the time and date. _9:50am 12 September 2008._Hehad been dead for 1 day,_ Ianto_ pressed a few buttons and consoles when he noticed he was being watched. Ianto quickly snapped the Vortex Manipulator shut then glanced to the four figures in the distance, blocking his only exit. Ianto grinned and slowly stepped forward walking to the four who braced their selves, by the time he reached them they all had their guns aiming at him.

"May I pass?" Ianto asked making the one in the middle chuckle.

"Afraid not" he replied his accent sounded American, this caused Ianto to raise his eyebrows.

"How come?" Ianto said, hoping the person next to the person in the middle would answer.

"Is that a stab wound?" He asked pointing his gun to Ianto's stomach ignoring Ianto's question.

"Flesh wound" Ianto corrected "Had a bar fight, went out of control. Went into a hangover, still not used to it" Ianto lied, not telling them about his curse from the Doctor and TARDIS. He still hasn't gotten used to the whole regeneration thing his body is going through every time he dies.

"You're coming with us" The American spoke again causing Ianto to chuckle.

"Oh really?" Ianto replied to his comment "I'm not going any where if I don't want to" Ianto replied, pushing the American aside and beginning to walk away. But being rugby tackled to the ground by the American. Ianto struggled to get out of the grip, making it harder for the American to hold him. Soon the other three were helping turn Ianto around causing Ianto to sigh.

"Four against one that's not fair!" Ianto stated causing them to chuckle.

"We're not fair" a welsh woman spoke with a gap in-between her front two teeth.

"Well that won't be hard for me, I have been through A lot of unfair things like-" Ianto began but got a fabric shoved at his mouth, gagging him. Ianto tried to shout and pull it away but his arms were locked into a hold. Ianto's face turned red, his vision turning into black. With the much experience from before, it wasn't that bad from going into the darkness. Just annoying that he had been captured.

Ianto screamed from the cold water splashing all over his body making him jerk forward once again. He was strapped to a chair with the four people from before. The American voiced person holding a bucket, which Ianto guessed was where the water came from, the other male in the corner, the welsh woman to the Americans side with sheets of paper, and the female who didn't talk on the computer.

"I thought I told you I'm not going anywhere if I don't want to!" Ianto snapped causing the American to splash the remains of the water on Ianto's face causing him to growl and jerk to the side on the chair.

He ignored the comment and stepped forward placing a metal helmet onto Ianto's head then stepped away. "Putting a mind probe on me hey?" Ianto asked to the American who grinned.

"Go Tosh!" He shouted to the woman by the computer who nodded and turned on the machine. Ianto screamed by the pain the helmet was giving him, sending him shocks down his whole body from the head to the tip of his toes.

"Gone over the stage where humans die from electric shock, but he's still breathing!" the person called... Tosh was it? Ianto panted when the mind probe finally turned off, causing his body to ache. Ianto eyed everyone in the room, until he had enough energy to talk again.

"Where the hell am I?!" Ianto snapped wriggling in the chair, trying to free himself by the straps but failing. The only reply he got was a gun being aimed at Ianto's head causing Ianto to stare at the American. "Put that done before someone gets-" Ianto began but the gunshot jumped in causing Ianto's vision to go black...

Ianto gasped back to life, panting from the pain of his headache. Ianto stared at the American causing him to roll his eyes.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" he asked.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself!" Ianto replied trying to reach into his pocket, but couldn't reach.

"We've been monitoring you, you've been killed 14 times in the last month" the American spoke causing Ianto to shrug.

"Seems more than that" he replied.

"Who's the Doctor!" the welsh woman asked.

"No idea" Ianto replied, causing the American to raise his eyebrows.

"When the doctor turns up it will all be put right. You wait till I see the doctor, first I'm going to kiss him then I am going to kill him" the American smirked causing the other male to give him a strange look.

"Enough information Harkness!" he shouted to the American who shrugged.

"We've got transcripts of your last conversations with strangers, in various drinking dens. Since you first came to are attention" the welsh woman spoke shoving the sheets on Ianto's stomach causing him to gasp, half of the sheets falling to the ground.

"You know no one likes a smart ass" Ianto pointed out causing the males to chuckle.

"Tell us where he is then we will release you" she added.

"Why do you want to know" Ianto asked.

"You're in Torchwood Cardiff, the Torchwood institute was created to combat the threat caused by the Doctor, and other phantasmagoria" the woman by the computer said causing Ianto to laugh.

"He's not a threat! He's the one who will save you!" Ianto pointed out causing her to get angry at his comment.

"Just tell us where he is-" she began placing her hand on the control, causing Ianto to go wide eyed.

"I don't know! He left me behind, I came here to find him. He refuels from that rift you have. Hoping if I stay here long enough we'll find each other" Ianto explained "Now can I go?" Ianto asked causing them to scoff.

"No!"

"you can't keep me here!" Ianto fighted back

"yes we can! We are going to do experiments on you and see how you tick. And we are going to find the doctor!" the welsh woman replied.

"You really think you can hold me here?" Ianto asked looking round at all the technology in the room.

"Yep we've held worse creatures than you!" welsh woman replied causing Ianto to grin.

"Oh yeah? Well this is going to be a fun!" Ianto grinned rising to his feet and sprinting to the door. What they didn't know was Ianto was brilliant at getting out holds. Whatever hold you name them! He will always get out. Ianto sprinted to the entrance which he found was a massive cog door. Which he didn't know how to open. "Snap!" Ianto commented turning around to find another way out but now being trapped by the other four. And greeted with a bullet in the chest. Ianto winced and tumbled to the ground dead. Blood pouring out of his chest, making the four pant from chasing him.

"Right Gwen help me take are guest here down to the cells. Owen get ready for making the tests!" The American ordered, bending down and picking up their new guest who will be staying for quite awhile.

"Sure thing Jack!" Gwen replied following Jack down to the cells. It was going to be a busy day.

**Should I continue? -Jaggerz**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack carried Ianto fireman style down to the cells with Gwen's company along the way. "Just here" Jack called out to Gwen, who was several steps ahead of him. Gwen turned her face round to him, who was standing with Ianto. "Hurry up and punch the code in before he comes back to life!" Jack's voice said.

"Don't get cocky with me Jack!" Gwen replied narrowing her eyes, punching in the code, watching Jack set Ianto onto the ground. "Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, leaving the cell room.

"You said you knew him before, how's that?" Gwen asked to Jack who stared to him on the ground.

"It's complicated" Jack replied causing Gwen to sigh.

"Mainly everything is complicated in your life! So tell me where you've met him before!" Gwen shouted losing her patience. Jack let out a deep breathe, he hated it when Gwen became to bossy over him. Making it look like she's the one in charge and not him.

"In the 51st Century, that's where I have met him" Jack replied walking away, leaving a very puzzled Gwen in front of the cell.

"How?!" Gwen shrieked, then jumping and nearly falling over by Ianto's gasp. Ianto shot forward in the cell grabbing hold of anything he can find, but finding nothing. Ianto panted several times before he finally calmed down. Ianto heard Gwen's deep breathing and turned to face her who was staring at him.

"Hello came to give me company?" Ianto grinned.

"Oi watch it!" Gwen growled pointing a finger at him then walking away leaving Ianto in the room. Ianto checked to see if the place was clear. Once it was clear he opened up his wrist strap. Inside he found the map to the place of 'Torchwood'. They were defiantly not going to keep him locked here. He could at least try and escape a couple of times. His Vortex Manipulator shone him a map of the Torchwood tunnels, he just needed to get out of the cell. And he knows exactly how to get out.

Ianto grinned and reached into his pocket where he pulled out a small device, it had a blue bulb at one end which shines when you press the button. The best thing about this machine is that it opens, closes, fixes, brakes or anything else to items. It was a simply amazing item. The down side to it is it doesn't work to wood or deadlock. "Thank you Doctor" Ianto murmured, grinning then rising to the cell door, where he set the sonic screwdriver to work, smiling when he here's the buzzing sound echoing his ears.

* * *

Jack re-entered the main area of the hub and smiled at the atmosphere. This place is going to be a lot funnier and exciting place with Ianto round. This caused Jack to think for a moment, he didn't tell the others that he actually knows his name, plus he knows basically everything about him. But he doesn't want to tell the team just yet. It's too soon to make decisions, I mean they have just caught him. Him and Ianto used to be great friends, but that was like 10 years ago in their life time not history time. Ianto's probably forgotten him or can't remember what he looks like.

"Owen what tests are you doing?" Jack asked walking to Owen's side by the autopsy table.

"Well first we are going to take a blood test, then it all goes from there. But really-" Owen began but flashing red lights and sirens jumped in making Jack go wide eyed.

"Tosh what the hell is going on?!" Jack demanded running up to Tosh's workstation.

"I haven't got a clue Jack!" Tosh admitted "Let's look at the cell" Tosh added, opening up the CCTV camera for the cell, and found it empty."Shit! How did he get out?!" Tosh screamed to Jack who sighed. _'He always was good at getting out of locks'_ Jack thought. Now he had to try and find him, which was now going to be hard because Ianto knew they were going to try and track him down.

"Right Tosh stay here and keep track on where Ianto is, Owen, Gwen comes with me! We are going to find him!" Jack ordered, grabbing his coat and making his way to the cog wheel door.

**Please Review! Quick question, should I make it part Janto fic as well? –Jaggerz**

**P.S Sorry if mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto didn't know where he was going, but he just ran and ran. He needed to get far away from the 'Torchwood hub' as possible, and he shall. The further away the better, underground would be good maybe even up high? Ianto passed a warehouse, it will do for now. Ianto shoved his small body inside the boarders blocking the entrance of the warehouse. Only small people would fit in there, small woman or children, and Ianto. Ianto fell on his knees and panted, he knew they weren't going to give up on chasing him and boy would Ianto try and hide. One thing they didn't know was that Ianto was the master of skill by hiding away from people, plus getting out of locks. He was always chosen to lead the time agents into hiding position, he was the best time agent there, and no one could ever stop him, except his old best friend.

Ianto sighed when he thought of his best friend, it had been long gone 10 years since his last appearance. They used to have a good old laugh together and train on accessing enemies hideouts, well Ianto did most of the work but that was because of his friend being needed for special missions. He could still even remember his name, his name was Captain Jack Harkness, he and Jack used to really stand out in the crowd, but they mainly cared about their friendship with each other.

Ianto just couldn't understand why Jack disappeared before his own birthday, him and Jack were planning on paying a surprise visit to the girls only sleep over, also bringing a camera with them to annoy the girls. But it never happened, because Jack never showed up, he lost his signal on the vortex manipulator, so Ianto guessed he was dead. Ianto was never the same after that day, there was never any one else that could replace his friendship with Jack; Ianto was now a broken person with out his best friend Jack. Ianto guessed he hasn't quite moved on yet.

Ianto pulled out his vortex manipulator, what that team 'Torchwood' didn't expect was that Ianto snatched the code of their number plate on their SUV, so Ianto had a good track on where they were. So far they were no where near where Ianto was they were going the wrong direction! Ianto grinned. He still had the tricks even out of 15 years experience out of his life time, he now had enough time to make his tracks and plan on how he was going to escape, it was going to be a piece of cake!

* * *

"Jack you knew his name?! I mean we haven't even hacked into his file yet!" Owen snapped to Jack, climbing into the passenger side next to Jack, who set the gear and speeded off into the roads.

"I managed to hack into his file" Jack lied, increasing his speed on the road, he knew a lot about Ianto, so he knew what Ianto was going to expect. He could clearly remember Ianto's tactics about hiding, hacking, approaching enemy hide outs; he knew the lot about him. So he guessed that Ianto was probably going to hide in an empty building, well as in guess he meant actually do, he and Ianto used to do it all the time.

"Right you better arm yourselves, if he knows he is going to be traced there is a good possibility that he won't go with out a fight" Jack announced to the two who simply nodded.

"How can he take out all of us?" Owen laughed

"Well if you couldn't die would you try and take all of us three down?" Jack glanced to Owen who thought for a moment.

"Good point" Owen replied, pulling out his gun and checking his ammo.

"What are we going to do once we have caught him?" Gwen voice asked, speaking for the first time since leaving the hub.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him, make sure we don't leave him alone any where under any circumstances" Jack replied, turning the car wheel to the right, jerking the SUV round the roundabout.

"Jack how do you know where he is going?" Gwen asked to Jack who shrugged.

"If you were being traced wouldn't you hide in a ware house?" Jack smirked, checking the screen for the nearest ware house.

"_Jack he is definetly in the nearest warehouse, he isn't moving but he probably knows were heading his way" _Tosh said into Jack's ear piece, which tapped back and replied.

"Don't worry Tosh we have him trapped, he can't escape" Jack replied.

"As in trapped you just mean front entrance?" Owen asked to Jack who grinned.

"Basically yeah, but come on! Might as well make a little bit of fun out of this" Jack replied changing the gear once again, just in time for the speed camera.

"And how is this fun chasing a man who can't die?" Gwen asked to Jack who shrugged again.

"Don't know that's the beauty of it!" Jack chuckled, just now entering the warehouse car park.

* * *

"Shit" Ianto muttered, glancing down at his vortex manipulator alarming away, they had found him. Ianto quickly made action by 1) firstly turning his wrist strap off so they don't hear him and 2) make a run for it! Ianto quickly rose and began to sprint towards the exit from once he first came from but it was too late, they were already trying to break in. Ianto sighed in frustration and turned back and ran to the other exit. It was on the other side of the building which was 200 metres long; he had a lot of running to do.

The people's voices from before echoed in his ears as he ran, they had found him. But Ianto wasn't going to give up easily; he's been in worse conditions before.

"Over there!" the American shouted now chasing Ianto as he ran. Ianto dived down into what looked like a small tunnel, which Ianto could fit into, and crawled to the other side.

Jack got to the beginning of the tunnel and growled, him and Owen were too big to fit into that tunnel, and there was no other way of going round the door, which was locked with no door handle on this side but the other side.

"Gwen crawl through, now!" Jack ordered to Gwen, who went wide eyed at him.

"No way Jack, no chance!" Gwen shouted to Jack.

"Do you want him to escape?! Then crawl!" Jack once again ordered, this time getting Gwen to obey the order and slowly crawl through the tunnel. "And hurry up!" Jack added causing Gwen to growl at Jack.

Soon the door opened with a very dirty Gwen on the other side, not looking at all happy towards Jack. But Jack ignored her and started chasing after Ianto once again. Jack could soon see Ianto who was catching his breath to the side, but when he saw him, he began to run away again.

"Owen go after him now!" Jack panted to Owen who scoffed.

"No way Harkness! You go!" Owen shouted to Jack, causing Ianto to stop dead on his tracks when he heard the word 'Harkness' he hasn't heard that word in over 10 years, could it really be him? Ianto panted and slowly turned round to face the American who was panting towards Ianto.

"Jack?!" Ianto shrieked.

**Please Review! -Jaggerz**


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto panted, showing his shocked blue crystal eyes to the centre of Jack's face, Ianto couldn't believe Jack was actually alive, or was it a clone? Ianto was beginning to hope it was a clone to show that Jack didn't just leave him alone without a note or a warning, that he had died and not ran away. "Captain Jack Harkness" Ianto spoke under his breath, slowly beginning to back away, he didn't want to be caught all because of him finding out Jack was alive, he still had his one main aim to find the Doctor, he wasn't going to let Jack get in the way. Jack was still on the enemy's side after all and Ianto couldn't afford to fall for his trick.

"You two know each other?!" Owen shouted towards Jack, who slowly began to nod, "Since when?!" Owen folded his arms, narrowing his eyes towards Jack, who took a deep breath in.

"We knew each other from the 51st century, we used to be great friends, best friends even" Jack explained not keeping his eye off Ianto.

"How could you Jack?!" Ianto sniffed to Jack, who turned confused.

"How could I what?" Jack asked to Ianto who scoffed.

"You left me Jack! We used to be best mates, but you left! On my birthday even! Do you know how I felt thinking that you were dead all this time until now?! I mean you didn't even leave a note to say you were okay. I wasn't the same after you left Jack! You made me feel broken thinking my friend is dead, when he is actually alive and well" Ianto sniffed, beginning to break down into sobs, letting the over two watch their conversation. He didn't care; he only wanted a reason why Jack ran away.

"I'm sorry Ianto, I had no idea that was how you felt" Jack replied, slowly beginning to step forward towards Ianto, who also moved back away from Jack. "Trust me I did try to contact you, but I had no way of contacting you, I was stuck, I couldn't contact anyone" Jack tried again, taking another step forwards towards Ianto, who this time allowed Jack to come closer.

Soon Jack and Ianto were face to face before Ianto broke down into sobs, crying in Jack's arms. Jack soon began to have tears going along his face, but not as many as Ianto had. Both men began to cry away, forgetting the two over people in their presence, watching them cry over each over. Gwen began to get bored and wanted to hurry up and kill Ianto so she get out of her mucky clothes that Jack made her get into. And she was going to make sure that Jack was going to pay later.

"Jack can we shoot him and take him back to the hub now?" Gwen asked to Jack, which caused Ianto to stop crying and go wide eyed showing his blood clot eyes.

"What" Ianto spoke, hearing Gwen take out the gun and aim it at Ianto.

"Gwen no!" Jack screamed, but it was too late. Ianto sprang from Jack's arms, knocked the gun out of Gwen's arms, and started to sprint away again. He should have known that Jack was still going to capture him, even though they used to be best friends.

"That Bastard!" Gwen growled, retrieving her hand which was red from Ianto scraping his nails there to get the gun.

"Well it was your fault you were the one who thought out loud, when that was the plan to kill him once we occupy that him!" Owen sneered to Gwen who growled at Owen.

"His name is Ianto, and enough the both of you! We still can catch Ianto if we are quick enough to stop him from getting to the front entrance to the car park... Shit he is going to get to the SUV!" Jack realized beginning to run back to the entrance, but finding Ianto had broke the door, by firing a bullet at the handle and knocking it off and jammed it on the other side. Jack grunted and turned towards Gwen, who growled at Jack, he didn't even need to speak for Gwen to realize what he wanted her to do.

"No way am I doing that again" Gwen muttered, narrowing her eyes towards Jack who shrugged.

"Go in there or I will shove you in there!" Jack ordered to Gwen who just shrugged. "Alright fine, I will do this by force!" Jack declared, taking a firm grip of Gwen and dragging her to the tunnel and beginning to shove her in, getting screams and punches as his reply. But he didn't care; he just wanted to make sure that Ianto doesn't still the company car under any circumstances. Soon Gwen was at the other end of the tunnel, now panting from her screams she had made, and the thumping headache she caused for Jack.

"Hurry up and open the bloody door!" Owen shouted out to Gwen, who shoved the door open and growled at Owen, she was about to punch him when Jack cut in.

"Stop it the both of you! This is what Ianto does; he makes his enemy's fight against one and other so he can escape. So we got to work together on this!" Jack spoke to the two of them who nodded. "Now let's go and get Ianto!" Jack shouted, now sprinting after Ianto again who was now outside the warehouse and in the car park. "Shit!" Jack shouted, now hearing the SUV's roar outside, Ianto had made it to the car.

Outside Jack found the SUV reversing out of the parking space, with a panting Ianto inside, who stared at Jack, and then began to speed off. Owen took out his gun and aimed it at the SUV tires.

"Don't shoot!" Jack shouted towards Owen who grunted and lowered his gun.

"Why not he is escaping!" Owen replied, beginning to raise the gun once more.

"Just don't shoot!" Jack ordered again, this time getting Owen put the gun away.

"Why couldn't he shoot?!" Gwen shouted towards Jack.

"Yeah?! Why not I could have stopped him from taking the SUV!" Owen added.

"You could have damaged the SUV!" Jack replied causing them to get angry.

"You care more about the SUV getting damaged then be stolen?!" both shouted to Jack who shrugged.

"It costs a lot of money to repair!" Jack pointed out, causing Owen to grunt.

"We get paid by the crown for Christ sake!" Owen replied, Jack just shrugged.

"So?! Any ways see what I mean about Ianto making us argue against each other?! We need to work together and get Tosh's help!" Jack announced, tapping his ear piece getting Tosh's signal.

"Hello Tosh? It's Jack I need you to bring your car over immediately!"

"_What happened to the SUV?"_ Tosh asked into the ear piece causing Jack to sigh.

"Ianto's kinda stolen it, so I need you here as quick as possible!" Jack ordered.

"_Okay Jack I'm on my way!" _Tosh replied, "I'll _take my car I'll be here there as soon as I can!"_ she added.

"And try to hurry up" Jack replied, turning off his Bluetooth. Sometimes Jack couldn't be patient.

**Please Review and help me on how to make the next chapter! -Jaggerz**


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto made the SUV come to a stop just in the centre of Cardiff, he climbed out and started to slump to the ground. He couldn't decide what was better, if Jack was alive or if he was just a clone. Of course Ianto hoped he was alive, but that meant Jack had avoided him for 10 years for no reason, that really showed how much he cared for Ianto. Or Jack was a clone, so Jack didn't leave Ianto at all but died instead leaving an imposter pretending to be the real Jack. Ianto couldn't let 'Jack' catch him and take him back to be held hostage. Ianto still had his one main goal, to find the Doctor and he wasn't going to let Jack ruin his plans by entering back into his life. That wasn't going to happen even if he was the real Jack or not, he was still going to go back to the Doctor.

Ianto needed to ditch the SUV as quickly as possible, if Jack owns the car there is sure to be a tracker chip on it. Ianto grinned moving his mouth muscles into a curve, he had a plan. Not just a plan, but a brilliant plan in fact. It would sure give him a chance to make a run for it; Jack will easily fall for the plan, without fail. Ianto began to rise when he saw a male figure walking past, that man was the key to his plan.

"Excuse me do you want a free SUV? I'm getting a new one anyway I just need someone to take care of my old one you see" Ianto asked the male who raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I get to keep your SUV? For free?" the man asked Ianto who nodded.

"Yup get to keep it, totally free and the keys are already slotted in" Ianto replied, his plan was working perfectly.

"Wow thanks!" the man squealed hugging Ianto, who just patted him on the back. Ianto didn't always like having hugs, only if it was from his friends.

"Go on then, keys are already in there" Ianto declared, once again patting the man on the back who giggled and jumped inside the SUV, turning the engine on and giggling once more at it's roar. Soon the SUV started to move with the man inside, going to Ianto's left, which meant Ianto needed to go right in order to make his escape, the last thing he wanted was to get caught just by going the same direction as the SUV. Ianto once again grinned and headed off to his right, they definitly were not going to stop him now.

* * *

Tosh didn't turn up as quickly as Jack liked; she arrived about 7 minutes after Jack's average as to how long it would take to get there. But Jack was only acting this way because he wanted Ianto back into the hub, Ianto could grass about the hub. He was always good at telling other people's secrets, and this was a secret Jack certainly didn't want Ianto to blabber out. Jack's eyes soon locked on Tosh's car entering the car park. And once they did Jack sprinted to her, followed by the other two who were still angry at Jack for letting Ianto escape.

"What took you Tosh?" Jack asked, climbing into the passenger side, with the other two in the back.

"Well I had to drive and try pick up the SUV on my PDA" Tosh replied, now turning back to it.

"And have you found it?" Jack asked to Tosh who grinned.

"It wasn't that hard, cross referencing the SUV's tracking device to find it's location, it only took me literally 10 seconds" Tosh replied.

"Then how come it took you so long when it only took you 10 seconds to find the SUV?" Owen asked, raising his eye brows causing Tosh to scowl.

"I sort of lost my keys on the way out" Tosh confessed, causing Owen to laugh and Gwen to giggle.

"Aren't the keys on the keyboard?" Jack asked.

"Not those keys! She meant the car keys!" Owen snapped to Jack.

"They're on my desk from where you were controlling the mind probe" Gwen spoke, trying to stop giggling.

"I know that! If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now!" Tosh pointed out.

"Well you could have been more organized Tosh" Owen said, causing Tosh to get angry.

"Guys stop bickering! You're making us lose valuable time for finding Ianto! Now Tosh drive to the SUV, and Owen and Gwen shut up!" Jack ordered the team.

"Gladly!" Tosh replied, stepping on the pedal and speeding off to the SUV's location. "Jack I need you to keep an eye on the SUV's tracks, telling me where to go" Tosh explained, passing her PDA over to Jack.

"Okie dokie!" Jack replied, setting his vision for the screen of the PDA. Jack was never used to the lights shining in his face. It always reminded him of the lights in the enemy's hideout, searching for him and Ianto. "Looks like he is in the centre of Cardiff, he's still driving. Guess he doesn't have a clue we are on to him!" Jack chuckled, Ianto is actually really trapped. Thinking that if he has the SUV he won't get caught. Well WRONG! Jack is better than that, like Jack wouldn't leave a tracking chip on the SUV.

"Be more specific Jack!" Tosh shouted to Jack who shrugged.

"Slap bang in the middle of Cardiff, should I continue explaining?" Jack asked to Tosh who growled at Jack.

"Give me that!" Gwen snapped, snatching the PDA off Jack and now explaining the SUV's location. Jack rested his head on the glass and sighed. They asked him where the SUV was located and he answered, but everyone was now being cocky with him. Angry at him because of the SUV being stolen, but what's the point it's already been stolen millions of times! Wait a minute, it actually hasn't ever been stolen, that means Ianto's the first. Shows how much Jack knows about his team and equipment. He knows more about Ianto than anything else in Torchwood, shows what a good leader he is.

**Please review if you like this story, help encourage me to keep on writing it up. I need a bit of cheering up and this could be the way of making it happen! -Jaggerz**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun began to set in the distance, sending a beam of light through the alley and onto Ianto's face. Ianto moaned, shifting to his right away from the light. He had been running through out the whole day, trying to get away from Jack and his team. This only caused Ianto to become shattered from the experience, all he wanted to do now was rest, maybe for a couple of hours, 5 hours tops he couldn't afford to get caught. So Ianto just sat there, not having the energy to move but just stared to the ground. What kept troubling his mind, making his brain ache from thinking of the same thing for seconds to minutes to hours, was that Jack was alive. Ianto's mind hasn't actually allowed itself to believe that yet, it caused Ianto to feel sick. His body felt sick from Jack his best friend or soon to be ex best friend just left him. Best friends wouldn't do that, so that probably means Jack isn't a best friend at all, but just another person.

Ianto moaned from his legs twitching, he might be immortal but that doesn't mean his body won't ache. That's the main thing Ianto hated about being immortal; you get brought back to life, fully healed with out a scratch, bruise or scar but your body still feels like shit. You still get the pain from when you body had the injury, but when it's healed the pain is 5 times worse. Lasting for 3 hours of torturing pain, but then of course you injure yourself again so you start the process again!

Pain was the number one reason Ianto hated being immortal, the other one was the dreadful darkness. The ever lasting darkness going miles on end, with no life source or light just darkness, calling out to you. Just thinking of the darkness caused Ianto to shiver, of being pulled into the world of darkness, nothing on end. Then being dragged back into life like nothing had happened but it did happen it always happens.

For the first time in 40 hours Ianto's eyelids began to twitch, covering his eyes felt like heaven to him, putting another layer of moisture on to protect the eyes. He had now made a new record of how long he could last with out getting a peep of sleep; he should make a book of records. But the book will full its sheets on lined paper instantly, if Ianto did make the record book. Ianto rocked his head side to side; it wasn't long before he was welcomed into the dream world, with all the bunnies and flowers. Who was he kidding? His dream world was black just like dying, nothing in his life was now happy anymore; his life had to be dull, with no adventure in it. He's already overloaded his adventure in dying; he's probably done enough adventures on dying for 1000 people. Wow that made Ianto feel old, when his age is actually 26, but it's the dying part that makes him feel old, even if he stays looking young through out eternity it still makes him an older person than he outer body looks like. But it's probably about how you are judged in the inside, so does that make him old or young?

Those thoughts didn't bother Ianto that much, he's sure he will find the answers to them soon, so all he could do now was rest his aching body. Ianto fluttered his eyes shut, letting the engine roars zoom past him and further down the road. The roars reminded him of the SUV, making him wonder if Jack had found the SUV and figured out Ianto's plan yet...

* * *

"Tosh we're catching up we are about half a mile away" Gwen announced to the team, Owen sighed, he wasn't at least happy about this. He was mostly embarrassed about the whole 'SUV has been stolen' but annoyed at 'every one is faffing about it, like it's the sycorax all over again situation' the SUV has just been stolen for Christ sake!

"Thank you Gwen" Tosh replied, not sounding at least one bit happy but annoyed instead, with her body texture showing off, she looked eager and bored.

"Can't this car hurry up?" Jack asked, poking the sideboard making a drumbeat that meant nothing to him, but satisfied him through out the journey.

"You should be lucky we are actually travelling in this vehicle, because somebody reversed it into the quick sand!" Tosh snapped to Jack. Jack stopped playing the drum beat allowing his hands to lift up in front of chest, then pointing to himself, his fingers touching his fabric t-shirt.

"Me? It wasn't my fault the Slitheen came running up to the car, trying to brake in. The only thing I could do was reverse it. You should be lucky; it could have been in a far worse condition!" Jack fighted back, causing Tosh to growl.

"It was in the worst condition it could have been in Jack! The amount of sand that clogged up the engine, plus the scratches all over the car, also the amount of sand the seats had stuck into them. I was lucky I was even allowed the car back, it nearly was sent to the dump!" Tosh snapped to Jack who sighed.

"I saved your life didn't I?" Jack asked to Tosh, who shrugged.

"You didn't save the car" Tosh pointed out.

"Well-" Jack began but Gwen jumped in.

"Guys there's the SUV!" Gwen shouted, pointing her finger directly out of the front windscreen to the SUV in front of them. Tosh squealed and jumped up and down her seat delighted, whilst Jack grinned, he had captured Ianto; no we have captured Ianto even. Jack couldn't forget his team; if he did he had bad things heading his way.

"Right you guys know what we are doing? Stop the SUV, take Ianto out the SUV, make him unconscious than take them back to the hub. Easy and simple, lets go!" Jack ordered, pulling the lever which opened the car door, making a brisk of wind twirl on his knees, causing him to shiver, he never liked the cold weather, like he doesn't get enough of it in Cardiff.

Outside Jack lifted up his collar up to his chin; wrapping his coat briefly around his body, protecting himself as he walked to the SUV, let's just get this on with. At the SUV Jack found his three team mates, trapping the SUV in the middle, with Ianto inside. But his team mates didn't look as happy as they should be; they have captured Ianto haven't they?

"What's with the unhappy faces?" Jack asked, glancing to everyone in turn, but none of them moved, just continued to stare at the seats in the SUV. "Well? If none of you will take Ianto out than I will" Jack announced opening the SUV door and pulling out who he thought was Ianto.

"Jack that's not-" Tosh began, but Jack had already slammed the persons head on the SUV, not to hard, but hard enough for a head ache. Jack gasped at the person there; it wasn't Ianto but a man. How the hell did a man manage to get the SUV?! Guess that meant Jack could still never out run Ianto.

**Please Review, I am trying my best to make the writing better, so tell me if I am. I hope I am, because I am trying to make an awesome story like one of the ones with hundreds of reviews. -Jaggerz**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack panted furiously looking towards the man under his firm hold, slowly watching him cry for mercy. Jack thought Ianto was better than this, giving someone his lift to freedom. Even Jack could do that, but that's when it struck him, this man is the decoy. Jack's hand began to slip as the man moved his head; dragging him along the soaked car making a rubbing sound along the way. Jack gritted his teeth pulling the head to where it belonged.

"What did the person who gave you the car look like?!" Jack gritted to the man, tightening his grip and digging his hand into the neck's skin. Jack didn't need to guess that he was making it harder for the man to breathe, it was just instinctual.

"Uh, a male about in his late 20's, oh I don't know, wearing black skinny jeans with a belt going around with two guns, white polo shirt with a black jacket! I thought he was going to a fancy dress party!" the man panted, blood rushing to his head making his life slowly pass in front of his eyes. Jack gritted his teeth in annoyance, Gwen saw this and placed her hand on Jack's arm and encouraged him to let go. Jack grunted towards Gwen, he wasn't pleased. Gwen noticed this and began to slowly remove Jack's arm, the last thing she wanted to happen was a knock at someone else's door, to explain that yet again another family member has been killed.

"Jack he's answered your question, it's Ianto so let him go yeah?" Gwen asked. Jack sighed then released his hold sending the man flying to the ground with a swollen neck. Jack looked daggers at the man breathing through his teeth, he wasn't impressed.

"Where was the car given to you?" Jack ordered, lifting his collar back up towards his neck not giving access for the wind to strike there. The wind left Jack alone and blew along to its next victim Owen, who shivered, jumping up and down on the spot shaking his head every so often. It felt good to have collars every now and again.

"By, by the centre of Cardiff" the man replied, rubbing his hand on his worn out neck. There was obviously going to be a bruise there, a damn big one with the mixture of blue yellow and brown maybe?

"Alright, thanks for the information, I will just be taking my SUV back now and we will leave you alone, come on team!" Jack declared, jumping into the driver's seat and sighing in relief. All he wanted to do was just sit there, letting the gush of warm heat hit his cold to the bone face. With the heat spreading across his face making it become toasty, he was once again ready to rock and roll. Grabbing the seat belt, he pulled it along and placed it into the holder, making it clunk before the belt was set. Jack glanced in the wing mirror, finding all the passengers all in there correct positions, "let's do this".

The SUV shook side to side as a result of Jack setting the key in the socket and making it roar to life. Jack grinned at the sound, and sent the SUV forwards along the tarmac road, leaving the weak damaged man behind, out his presence.

* * *

Ianto yawned, sending all the air his lungs didn't need out of his system. He had been asleep for 4 and a half hours, it will do. Ianto began to adjust his eyes setting them so they could examine the area around him. He was still in the rotten old alley, but something was different, it wasn't as dark as it was before it was lighter, maybe even clearer for him to see. Ianto began to hear a engine to his right, that definitly wasn't right. Ianto glanced to his right finding two massive white lights connected to a metal machine. Air gushed around him from the pressure of the machine. Ianto moaned covering his eyes from the light, his eyes weren't ready for that level of light. But what confused Ianto was that this alley was too small for vehicles to come through, only motorbikes could fit through. Plus there was nothing here except bins, garbage, cat vomit, cat shit and a dead end. This alley was hopeless to anything except Ianto for the time being.

Ianto examined the possibility of the vehicle more, there had to be a certain reason for the vehicle heading this way, so maybe the people inside will give some answers. Ianto eyed the driver, it was too hard to tell who the person was at first due to the light blocking his way. Ianto sighed and tried harder, squeezing his eyes tighter making it easier for him to identify the victim. Ianto sighed in annoyance, it was Jack and his team in the SUV! How the hell did they find him?! It would take normal people decades to find Ianto, so why does the 'Torchwood' team succeed on the first day? That's when it began to strike Ianto, Jack was in there, so that's probably how they managed to track him down, bloody Jack Harkness!

Ianto didn't hesitate any longer, he needed to escape and fast. Ianto rose to his feet and began to sprint to the end of the alley, there had to be a way out! There's always a way out! The SUV's doors opened and slammed with footsteps of the four from earlier chasing Ianto. Ianto skidded to a halt at the dead end and panted, searching the brick wall for anything he could use to climb, the higher he was the better. Along the worn out wall Ianto spotted spaces where the bricks had fallen out, leaving a gap wide and big enough for his feet and hands.

Ianto didn't think twice, placing his hands and feet on the wall he began to climb. Ianto gritted his teeth as his hands were being slashed by the walls pointed out bricks, it sent shocks to his hands but he didn't care he need to continue climbing.

"Jack, he's half way up the wall can I just shoot him!" Owen shouted to Jack who panted to his team, he didn't want Ianto to get hurt but he's Immortal right? He will just heal, Ianto will forgive him for making this decision. It's just a small one, it probably won't matter at all.

"Yes, just hurry up and shoot!" Jack ordered to Owen, who grinned and pulled out his working gun. Owen aimed his black gun to Ianto's body. He began to wonder which would be the best place to shoot, this would probably be his only chance to kill someone by a gun, so he decided it would be best to choose wisely where he shot. Head would be a good place to shoot but his brains will go everywhere, plus Jack has already shot him there. Arm, wouldn't knock him out, it would just break his arm which was no use to Owen. Owen finally knew where to shoot. Owen snapped the trigger, sending a bullet straight into Ianto's back, it would go through his back and straight to his major organs, great shooting Owen.

Ianto whined at the pressure his back caused him, it felt like a horse had kicked him right in the centre. But it was a bullet, which reached to Ianto's heart. Ianto yelped beginning to lose his breath, the darkness was beginning to reach towards him. But before the darkness fully carried him away, Ianto had enough energy in his lungs to speak three words.

"Help me Doctor" Ianto croaked, just being able to mumble his remaining three words before he let go of the wall, and fell to the ground with a thud, dead.

Jack grinned, slowly walking forwards to retrieve his prize, he had finally once again caught Ianto. He could make a living out of this, but there were more important things to be done before he could have his games with Ianto. Jack bent down and took a firm hold grip of Ianto, before lifting him up and getting his hands covered in Ianto's red blood. He slowly walked back to the SUV. Jack was greeted there by Tosh and Gwen holding the boot open with a cage in the middle. Jack smiled in gratefulness, placing Ianto inside and then shutting the boot.

Jack huffed, he thought Ianto was going to be heavier, but his actual weight was still quite heavy.

"What are we going to do with Ianto now?" Gwen asked to Jack, who huffed and rose back up.

"I think it's going to be question hour when we get back, followed with a couple of experiments after, that's if he is a good boy" Jack smirked to Gwen, then looking back towards Ianto who lay crumpled in the cage.

**Please Review-Jaggerz**


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto sucked in a lump of air causing him to gasp, gaining consciousness once again. Hands searched for anything he could latch onto helping him to recover properly. His hands succeeded easily making a firm grip on chair arms. Pants escaped Ianto's mouth, his chest going up and down caused by his lungs working, doing their function. Sweat cycled on Ianto's face, making his temperature rise. His eyes scanned the room, finding that yet again he was in the 'Torchwood hub'. Blue eyes searched the room, locking onto Jack Harkness, who sat in the corner of the room, also staring towards Ianto. Showing nothing but boredom, this obviously wasn't going to be a very fun society to be in.

"It's about time you woke up!" Jack jumped to his feet, clapping his hands making the other three wake up from their dozes.

"Well sorry!" Ianto said in a sarcastic tone "Why don't you try regenerating from the dead, coming back to life, then I will see how long it takes you!" Ianto snapped back, squeezing his hands into fists, he wasn't pleased. Ianto didn't want to be here, anywhere would be better; Ianto now always seems to be at wrong places at the wrong time, make that now two curses, could his life be any worse?

"Well it depends if you mean injured not officially dead" Jack smirked, Ianto sighed, and it could get worse. "If you did mean injured, I wouldn't mind testing that some time" Jack's voice echoed, Owen grunted. Ianto tilted his head down, it's time for annoying Owen to speak, brilliant... Not!

"Why do you always have to make Ianto's sentence sexier then blurt it out?! He hasn't even been here for what at least 5 hours and you have commented on every sentence!" Owen snapped to Jack, his shoulders shrugged, with his face now turning into a grin, which began to give Owen the creeps. "What's with the creepy grin?!" Owen asked, Ianto raised his head to see what Owen was talking about, but when he saw the grin he knew what Jack was thinking.

"God help me!" Ianto shrieked, tilting his head back down, he didn't want the other's to hear what Jack was about to say.

"He used to do it to me all the time, I think you will find Owen" Jack grinned remembering their conversations clearly, like watching a movie.

"That was ten years ago!" Ianto fighted back, Jack's eyebrows raised.

"But I think you will find you were worse than I am now, actually most of the things I say now are from you" Jack replied "Like the time when-"

"Don't you dare!" Ianto snapped to Jack, who raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine! But don't think I won't forget about this, I will have my revenge on your sentences!" Jack commented causing Ianto to moan.

"God I'm in hell!" Ianto screamed, shifting in his chair, in all directions trying to break free, but finding that the straps had been tightened than before, he wasn't probably going to escape anytime soon, but that doesn't mean Ianto won't escape.

"Jack aren't we suppose to controlling Ianto, other than Ianto controlling you?" Gwen asked, causing Ianto to sigh in frustration, gobby Gwen! Who knows what Jack is now going to make him do. It was better with Ianto controlling Jack's every move.

"Oh yeah, thanks Gwen I nearly forgot!" Jack laughed, "Now getting serious" Jack added, turning his mood serious towards Ianto, who was glancing across the room willy nilly.

"Not very cosy" Ianto commented, causing Gwen to snap.

"This place isn't supposed to be cosy; it's a for us to work in. Not a house for us to live in!" Gwen snapped to Ianto who raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure? I mean Jack does live here" Ianto spoke causing Gwen to become confused.

"No he doesn't" Gwen corrected, over to Gwen's left Jack sighed.

"Gwen I do live here" Jack confessed, Ianto grinned whilst Gwen, Owen and Tosh turned to him shocked.

"What!!" they shrieked.

"Yep I live here" Jack turned to Ianto. "How did you know?" he asked to Ianto who scoffed.

"My old best friend I've knew nearly all my life, wouldn't you think I know your tactics?! If your hideout had any chance to be under attack, you would always stay there" Ianto replied, Jack nodded. "Changing the subject, how did you find me?!" Ianto asked to Jack who grinned.

"I remembered your vortex manipulator's ID code" Jack smirked, causing Ianto to sigh, releasing his lungs oxygen. Could Jack get any more annoying? "Any way I'm asking the questions here!" Jack noted, he could get more annoying.

"Fine fire away, I won't answer your questions" Ianto sighed, he tilted his head to his right, escaping Jack's gaze much as possible. He might be held captive but that doesn't mean he has to answer questions. He has already been tortured by them, mostly by finding out Jack is alive. It still made Ianto feel sick inside. Jack grinned; placing his hand onto Ianto's what looked like shaved chin but was actually worked from pheromones, turning him to face Jack.

"Well if you think about it, the questions are going to work on your actions" Jack smirked, Ianto narrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Ianto questioned, turning Jack's smirk into a grin.

"Well there is one option, which is to work for me" Jack announced, casing Ianto to scoff.

"And if I refuse?" Ianto asked, raising his eyebrows, Jack's face now turned serious.

"If you refuse, then you probably won't be leaving soon, with alot of experiments heading your way, with no food or drink. So what will it be?" Jack asked

Ianto eyed the room, he began to open his mouth to answer.

**Please Review -Jaggerz**


	9. Chapter 9

**By the way Happy Easter! Enjoy the chapter!**

Jack stared into Ianto's eyes, searching for an answer, but this situation led him to a blank. He never was good at reading Ianto's thoughts by eye, hoping that they would just show the answer like reading a book, but of course they didn't. He thought they would be easier to read, from Ianto going through a rougher experience, an experience he has never come across, but this just made Ianto become more protective about his eyes. Ianto's eyes were like searching for life in a black hole, but of course you find nothing other than darkness.

Jack began to lose his patience, watching Ianto who had his mouth open to answer, but having no words escape. How hard was it just to answer a question like this? The amount of people wanting to work in Torchwood, followed by the amount of retcon they had to be dosed with, being carful not to erase their real life, not the life of Torchwood. Jack never offered people a part time job in Torchwood, well except Gwen, but he only did that because her brain was too clever to forget, well as in clever, just clever enough to work as a police woman. But Jack needed a worker with police experience, so she fitted in the picture.

Ianto for the first time in two minutes took a breath in and replied with "Is he still this cocky?"

Owen tried his hardest to not blurt out laughing but failed, he laughed out so hard that Tosh gave him a disgusted look and jerked away from him. But he didn't care, it gave him more access to roll on the ground, which he did. Jack on the other hand gave an angry sigh to Ianto, who just narrowed his eyes towards them, wondering what he did wrong.

"Yes he still is I'm afraid" Gwen replied, nodding her head twice, instantly stopping after she noticed Jack's glare, a glare that showed her aggression and annoyance. He was daft, sexy, idiotic, cocky most of the time, but he seemed to now show aggression.

"Ianto just answer my question" Jack spoke towards the time agent, his voice full of a low growl, Jack was now showing his serious side.

"Well I don't know" Ianto replied, tilting his head and swinging it to his right, once again escaping Jack's gaze. Jack grunted, swishing his WW2 coat along the floor, walking to Ianto's gaze. Jack knelt down to Ianto's gaze and found him staring towards the cog door. 99% of Jack's instinct told him that Ianto was trying to figure out how it opened and closed, while the 1% told him Ianto was wondering what it was made out of.

"I'm afraid that hasn't answered my question" Jack pointed out, causing Ianto to sigh.

"What do I have to do to escape this torture facility" Ianto moaned, ducking his head down towards his knees, Jack just smirked; he never thought he could torture Ianto, but he was wrong.

"Work for me for two years, after that we'll see if you can be let go" Jack replied, holding his hand out to Ianto who ignored it.

"You're a bastard sometimes Jack do you know that?" Ianto commented to Jack who grinned.

"Most of the time yeah, so will you join or refuse. If you refuse of course serious things will be taking place shortly"

"I'm an insubordinate" Ianto pointed out, smirking towards Gwen and Tosh's faces, if he was going to become part of this torture chamber, he might as well annoy the team, he didn't want to be here so he can annoy the workers in return right?

"Oh I definitly know that, from experience 10 years ago" Jack replied, he grinned, Jack was prepared after all.

"Exactly that was ten years ago, you don't know how much I have evolved since then do you?" Ianto grinned in return, Jack's grin slowly faded away into nothing; Jack didn't know that much about him after all.

"Well I'm sure we can deal with that problem shortly after you get out of those peasant clothes" Jack commented to the clothes lying on top on Ianto's skin, Ianto gave Jack a disgusted look.

"Oi, don't call these clothes peasant clothes! They are the best clothes I have ever experienced!" Ianto replied, trying to protect them, but alas he was strapped to the chair, he couldn't even flex his arm muscles.

"Look at them Ianto, they have slashes, rips, blood stains and bullet marks all over them! They have peasant clothes written all over them!" Jack declared, pulling the fabric of Ianto's jacket, making a growl escape Ianto, causing Jack to back away instantly, leaving Ianto and his ruined clothes.

"I would just like you to try and get them!" Ianto sniggered, then glancing to Jack's clothes; he didn't approve.

"You think yours are better?! They're horrible!" Ianto spoke.

"What's wrong with my clothes?! At least they aren't ruined!" Jack replied back to Ianto who scoffed.

"Now you know how I feel about my clothes!" Ianto spoke.

"But your clothes are ruined!" Jack snapped, causing Ianto to tilt his head away in anger.

"So? They are still my clothes and I will keep wearing them" Ianto announced to Jack who shrugged. This was showing the team how 'insubordinate' Ianto was, and they had two years yet to come! The next two years were going to be fun!

"If you don't change your clothes then a punishment will be heading your way" Jack breathed "No one in Torchwood wears crap clothes, well except Owen"

"Oi!" Owen snapped to Jack, who ignored him; Jack just paid his attention to Ianto who sighed in frustration whilst deep breathing, Ianto narrowed his eyes, forcing them towards Jack.

"Fine, if I do change my clothes what will I wear in return?" Ianto's voice spoke, he wasn't happy.

"You're going to wear a suit" Jack replied raising and lowering his eyebrows at the same time, Ianto choked.

"What?! You have to be joking!" Ianto scoffed, causing Jack to make his grin wider.

"Nope, this is going to be your uniform!" Jack replied.

"No way am I going to wear a crap suit!" Ianto shrieked, trying to drag the chair across the room far away from Jack as possible but failing. Jack grabbed the chair, using his strength to pull Ianto back. Once that was done Jack brought his lips to Ianto's ear and whispered,

"Welcome to Torchwood"

**Please Review  
Just to let you know, Ianto will be doing pranks on the team as pay back for capturing him and making him work at Torchwood. So any ideas on how to prank them?  
-Jaggerz**


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto panted whilst Jack whispered his sentence into Ianto's ear. His ear began to go cold from where Jack's breath used to be, it caused Ianto to feel shivers down his spine.

"Welcome to satan's lair more like!" Ianto snapped to Jack who shrugged.

"If that's what you think this place is then fine, you're going to be working here for two years, so I would think about saying something more approving than that" Jack replied, standing up once again, leaving Ianto who was strapped on the old fashioned chair below him. Jack never imagined he would have control over Ianto, it made him feel more alive than he had in the last few years. But it did have a down side to him, it made Jack feel bad about torturing Ianto. Even if he is immortal, he still must feel the pain and torture behind his deaths, it made Jack think he was a bad person. He was being a bad person to his old best friend even.

"I still think this place as satan's lair" Ianto commented, making his palms turn into fists, slowly turning them around in the straps. It caused Ianto to get a friction burn, but he didn't care it would just heal again, but the pain was what Ianto cared about. With the stinging liquid flowing out of his friction burn and onto his skin, it felt like hell. Ianto sealed his mouth shut, not allowing his screams to escape. If he was going to stay here then he wasn't going to make a rubbish impression of himself, by screaming on about a friction burn, Ianto was better than that.  
But this did make Ianto's eyes begin to fill with tears he couldn't allow the team to see him crying, Ianto quickly sealed his eyes shut causing the tears to stop escaping.  
Ianto bent his head down to his knees, where it allowed Ianto to rub his eyelids against them, making the tears soak onto his blood covered jeans.

Ianto sighed in satisfaction the tears had now dried up on his jeans, leaving no tear trails on his face at all; Ianto began to move his head back up to its normal level on his neck and found the Torchwood team staring at him.

"You finished having your fit?" Owen smirked, causing Ianto to shrug one shoulder.

"No not yet, so if you could just leave me to finish it off that would be great" Ianto replied, raising his eyebrows to Owen who just gave him a disgusted look, this team was going to be easy to make pranks on! Jack curved his lips into a grin, stepping forwards to Ianto then lowering himself to Ianto's level.

"Nice try Ianto, that's not going to work here" Jack spoke, Ianto sighed in frustration. What could he do to even have a chance to escape? Ianto tried flexing his arm muscles but couldn't, the straps where to strong to even bend, Ianto tutted placing his arms back into their normal position, something told him that Jack told them to get prepared for Ianto, but Ianto was going to do all it took to get more prepared than them, even if that meant working here for two years, then he will do it. "Right time for the grand tour of the hub" Jack declared, a huff escaping his mouth caused by him standing back up.

Ianto grinned; this could be Ianto's chance to make another run for it but this time his plan would be more prepared than last time, making a man drive the SUV? What was he thinking, this time his plan won't fail! Ianto felt his chair jerk forward causing Ianto to make a small shriek, Ianto looked behind him and found Jack pushing him along the way, this is how he's going to be shown his tour?! No! Ianto can't be shown around the hub this way! He's supposed to be escaping by having a tour! Not being shown round on a chair like a baby in a pram, Ianto was too special for even that.

"I can walk you know!" Ianto snapped to Jack, who just grinned, turning them round the corner.

"Yeah, but it's more fun this way!" Jack laughed, showing Ianto the water tower then continuing the tour with out explaining what the water tower was and why it was there.

"Why aren't you even explaining anything in the tour?!" Ianto shouted up to Jack who scoffed.

"Not going to tell you anything yet, if we you do you might use it against my team" Jack replied "You are not going to know anything about our equipment yet, you will be told when we gain our trust in you. Same as you will be denied to do anything and only be able to watch" Jack explained, swishing the chair around the corner to the vaults, speeding past them with out stopping this time.

"Worst tour ever!" Ianto shouted to Jack who shrugged, paying more attention to where he was steering towards.

"Just like the old times though hey?" Jack smirked towards Ianto.

"No it's nothing like the old times! I remember in the old times I was in more in control of you Jack Harkness!" Ianto snapped to Jack who shrugged.

"Always good to make a change"

* * *

17 minutes later Jack zoomed past Owen, halting in front of Gwen who had her PDA in her hand nodding towards Jack who nodded in return.

"You know I would appreciate it if you stop treating me like a baby!" Ianto spoke, wiggling in his chair, "Now let me out!" Ianto snapped to the team.

"Alright Ianto, just hang in there" Jack replied, reaching for the straps and beginning to undo them one by one.  
"They're more tighter than how we put them before, have you been struggling?" Jack glanced to Ianto who scoffed.

"What do you think?!" Ianto asked to Jack who tutted, carrying on undoing them. Jack fingers ached once he had finished undoing Ianto; the straps were harder to undo than to tighten. "Finally!" Ianto announced, stretching as he stood up for the first time in 1 hour, it felt like years.

"Don't over do it!" Owen pointed to Ianto who just grinned whilst stretching even more, his bones were shattered just by sitting down so Ianto was doing them a favour by stretching them making them gain their strength again. Jack came forwards followed by Tosh and Gwen, Ianto eyed them one by one, finding Gwen with her PDA, Tosh with a metal plate and Jack with, well nothing at all.

"Weapons?" Jack asked to Ianto who stopped stretching and smirked towards Jack. But Jack just smirked back holding out his hand for Ianto to hand over his weapons. Ianto reached down to his belt where he retrieved his two guns then passed them to Jack, who put them on the metal plate Tosh was holding. Jack turned back to Ianto who shoved his hands in his pockets and just shrugged. "And the rest?" Jack asked.

"Jack you know me, I'm a one weapon man" Ianto grinned to Jack who sighed.

"Jack I'm picking up an unknown item in Ianto's right pocket, followed by other weapons" Gwen explained to Jack, tapping her PDA, causing Ianto to sigh in defeat, reaching into his right pocket where he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"What does that thing do?" Gwen asked to Ianto who grinned.

"It can do an awful lot of things, like this for example" Ianto announced, aiming it towards Gwen's PDA, then sending a signal towards it by pressing the button, activating it sending a blue light towards Gwen. Gwen shrieked at her hands as the PDA blew up causing a bang to echo the room, Ianto just grinned and then turned to the water tower.

"And this" Ianto demonstrated aiming it now at the water tower, sending the signal towards there, making the water tower explode in the middle and send water flying on the Torchwood team except Ianto. Ianto grinned in satisfaction, this is just the beginning of his pranks, they're going to get a lot worse.

A drenched Jack growled towards Ianto who just stared towards him, trying not to laugh at him, he looked like a drenched rodent, followed by the rest of the team.

"What the hell is that?!" Owen snapped to Ianto, wiping his face clean by the towers water.

"I believe it's called a sonic screwdriver" Ianto replied, flipping it in mid air then catching it back in his palm.

"Where did you get it?" Tosh asked, cleaning off her glasses.

"From the Doctor" Ianto smirked towards the item, it never fails him.

"You stole it?" Gwen spoke to Ianto who shook his head.

"Oh I wouldn't say stole, I would say more of borrowed. But I don't think it will be returning any time soon" Ianto grinned. Jack stood behind Ianto where he snatched it out of Ianto's palm causing Ianto to shriek. "Oi, give it back!" Ianto snapped to Jack, who shook his head.

"No can do! This is a weapon to us and what do we do to weapons? We lock them away of course" Jack replied, placing the sonic screwdriver into his drenched pocket.

"Jack he's made my PDA blow up! So I can't register his weapons!" Gwen shrieked, causing Jack to nod in understanding.

"That's alright Gwen I will find them myself" Jack announced, placing his soaked hands onto Ianto's chest, moving them around his body, searching for any more weapons.

"Are you feeling me up Jack?" Ianto grinned; Jack just ignored the question and carried on searching.

Soon the search was over; Jack had found pocket knives, pistols and all sorts during the search which just left one more weapon to go.

"Ianto can you hand over your vortex manipulator please?" Jack asked holding his hand out to Ianto who gasped, receiving his own left hand which had his vortex manipulator held onto it.

"No bloody way! It's the only thing I have left to cherish which comes from my own century Jack!" Ianto gasped to Jack who sighed.

"I know but it's classified as a weapon so I have to take it" Jack replied, reaching out to Ianto's hand but Ianto jerked away from it.

"No you don't Jack! You are not going to take it away from me, its part of my life! Are you only doing this to me because they took yours away as well?! You're a time agent too and you don't even have yours on! Are you jealous?! Is that it?! You're just jealous because I have mine and you don't?!" Ianto snapped to Jack, who sighed.

"Everyone could you leave me and Ianto so we can have a chat?" Jack asked the three who nodded, then left Jack and Ianto alone in the centre of the hub, Ianto clutching onto his vortex manipulator for dear life, with Jack sighing next to him.

**What's Jack going to say to Ianto? Please Review -Jaggerz**


	11. Chapter 11

A sigh escaped Jack's mouth, listening to Ianto's deep breathing, who was still clutching onto his vortex manipulator, he wasn't going to let go of it easily. Ianto's eyes showed fear, anger and shock all over, he didn't expect Jack to actually ask him to hand over his vortex manipulator, his most prized possession, he would rather go to hell. Ianto slowly began to take his pace, trying to get far away from Jack as possible. Jack on the other hand had other ideas, reaching his hand out to Ianto to stop his movement all together, Jack needed to chat.

"Ianto we need to talk, so stop trying to escape" Jack asked, moving towards Ianto and sighing in relief when Ianto didn't jerk away. Instead Ianto let Jack get close to him, he wanted the chat over and done with, and he wanted to be in other places at the moment than in the Torchwood hub, he would rather be continuing his search for the Doctor, with out the Torchwood team butting in the way.

Jack placed his hand onto Ianto's protective shoulder, showing his body language explaining to Ianto to relax his arm muscles, Ianto didn't understand at first but eventually relaxed his muscles. Ianto didn't even feel his arm had a stitch until it was relaxed, shows how much he cares about his vortex manipulator.

Jack also now removed his hand from Ianto's shoulder; it wasn't any more needed so Jack just tucked it away in his still soaked pocket. Ianto didn't meet Jack's gaze, he stared towards the ground instead thinking of how to struggle himself out of his vortex manipulator being taken away. Ianto bit his bottom lip, which instantly showed Jack what Ianto was thinking. Well it won't really be that hard to guess would it?

"Ianto we need to talk" Jack announced to Ianto, making him nod in return.

"I think we have already established that" Ianto muttered not lifting his head up from its position, he was perfectly comfortable. He didn't want to even meet Jack's gaze, he was only doing this because Jack was actually torturing him inside.

"Why do you have to take it away from me, you have already taken everything else I have got" Ianto mumbled, stroking the leather of his vortex manipulator, feeling the smooth touch on his fingertips.

"Because everything you have got is classified as a weapon, so is your vortex manipulator so I have to take it off your hands" Jack replied, "Plus I don't want you to escape" Jack added causing Ianto to chuckle.

"I have something else on my mind at the moment" Ianto replied, doing a small smirk at the thought in his head.

"And what is that exactly?" this caused Ianto to lift his head up to now meet Jack's gaze and reply with,

"Getting back with the Doctor" Ianto replied causing Jack to sigh in anger but not showing it to Ianto.

"You can't go back to him, you are now under my control Ianto, and I am demanding you to work here" Jack replied, keeping his voice calm with no signs of anger added, but Ianto knew he was angry. With a sentence like that of course people would know he's angry.

"You think that's going to stop me from escaping? I'm going to do whatever it takes to get out of this hub. theres nothing to keep me here" Ianto growled to Jack, followed by deep breathing. Jack raised his hand for Ianto to stop but Ianto ignored it and carried on his routine.

"You're probably still angry at me because I left you all those years ago aren't you?" Jack sighed to Ianto; he narrowed his eyebrows followed by a nod, looks like Jack has some explaining to do. Jack barely often talks about his past, but since it is Ianto who is part of Jack's past, he might as well explain to Ianto about how he is here now in charge of Torchwood 3. Jack sighed, letting out all of the oxygen in his lungs to give him room for the next couple of minutes. His lungs were going to fill and empty quite often now.

"I was never meant to leave you ten years ago, I had no choice" Jack began to Ianto, beginning to remember the dreadful memories from nine years ago, after he had to leave Ianto.

"How come?" Ianto asked, beginning to make his breathing softer to listen to Jack, "I mean how can you not mean to leave me?" Ianto added into his question, he wanted Jack to give all the answers, if he doesn't then Ianto won't be talking to Jack any time soon.

Jack took a deep breath in, that's when his story began, "I was heading over to your house on your birthday all those years ago. I had the camera and everything, all set for the big party crash at the girls house. But something stopped me from getting to your house"

"What?" Ianto asked

"The Rift" Jack replied, remembering the memory clearly, sometimes he wishes it will just disappear from his mind for ever but it never does. "The rift snatched me from the ground and took me the furthest away from your house possible. I was taken to Earth time 1998, with no clue of what just happened with my vortex manipulator still inside the rift I was stranded" Jack explained, causing Ianto to nod, showing he was at the same pass as Jack.

"And then Torchwood found you?" Ianto guessed.

"Bingo, Torchwood found me and took me in, but they were different people back then. Their leader was a male called Alex at the time, very bossy if you ask me. Any way he kept flying questions towards me asking me how I came through the rift and what I was, they thought I was an alien. But I just kept answering the same questions, 'where is my vortex manipulator', 'where the hell am I', 'I'm not an alien I am A human being' and 'I want to get back to the fifty first century to my best friend Ianto'. I refused to answer any more questions so they locked me up in the cells and treated me like an alien. I barely had any food and drink, I was beaten and I could hardly sleep. Soon they trusted me and believed I was a human which I was, so I started working for them. At first I didn't follow their orders exactly, I would always try and see if I could at least write a letter to you or try and time travel into the future, just to tell you I was okay and I didn't mean to leave you. They always caught me so I was always punished but I soon learned and gave up trying to contact you, it was impossible. After that I began to do field missions for them, that was until new years eve 1999" Jack spoke to Ianto taking another deep breath in, "When I came back the Torchwood team were all dead with a message wrote on the wall in blood, it was from Alex explaining that they couldn't handle the things that came through the rift, like they couldn't handle me. So Alex killed the Torchwood team and himself leaving me in charge. Now I have the new Torchwood team, up and running" Jack explained to Ianto with tears forming in his eyes, Ianto felt sorry for Jack.

Ianto was now beginning to open up to Jack, slowly thinking about their friendship going back to normal, but Ianto didn't know yet, Jack could still be dodgy at the moment, so Ianto will leave it till later.  
But Ianto now understands why Jack was threatening him with torture and cruelty; he's only acting this way because this was how Jack was treated...

**Please review! Happy Easter, well it's still Easter for me because I still have a Easter egg to eat, -Jaggerz**


	12. Chapter 12

Jack allowed his tears to travel down his cheeks, it was Ianto after all who was watching them fall, but sometimes Jack wished he was just alone with no one to witness his tears, it usually saves hassle. Out of Jack's blurry vision he saw Ianto who had turned back to his vortex manipulator, he was in deep thought, but Jack didn't know what he was thinking about. He could be thinking about Jack's story he had just been told or thinking about his vortex manipulator, who knows? Only Ianto knows.

"That's why you don't have your vortex manipulator on" Ianto mumbled, playing with the strap, not daring to look at Jack's clouded eyes.

"Yeah, but more importantly I didn't leave you on purpose Ianto, I tried for months to get back to you" Jack sniffed, wiping away his tears, "So can you trust me to look after your manipulator?" Jack asked now holding out his hand for Ianto. Ianto looked towards it, examining the markings then making up his mind.

"Fine, but you better not under any circumstances touch it once you put it in the safe!" Ianto ordered Jack who nodded in agreement.

"You have my word" Jack saluted to Ianto who ignored it and turned his attention to his vortex manipulator. Ianto's hand shook whilst he reached down for the strap, he never wanted it to be taken off, but he is only taking it off so Jack can start gaining his trust in him, making it easier for Ianto to escape. It was all part of the plan yet to come. Ianto slowly removed the strap from the loop, making it loose enough for Ianto to now take it out of the spike.

Soon the vortex manipulator fell off Ianto's wrist with Ianto catching it in his other hand. Ianto sighed in disappointment, staring down to his now empty wrist showing a tan mark from before, great! Ianto slowly began to pass it towards Jack who glady retrieved. Ianto kept his grip on it even though Jack had already accepted it; Ianto still didn't want it out of his sight. But Jack had other ideas, making his strength harder making Ianto let go, causing Ianto to sigh in frustration; Jack knew it wasn't going to be easy to have it taken away from him.

Ianto glanced back down to his wrist staring at where his vortex manipulator used to be then growled.

"I've got a tan mark! It looks like I am a freak!" Ianto moaned, pulling his bloody jacket over it to hide it away, but it was too late, Jack had already discovered it. Jack looked towards the pale skin and couldn't help but laugh. Jack's lungs began to hurt from him laughing too hard but he didn't care he was more concerned in his laughing. "It's not funny!" Ianto snapped to Jack who laughed harder, this only caused Ianto to sigh and pull his jacket over even more, but that made him get Jack's attention.

Jack's eyes locked onto an item hanging around Ianto's neck, it shone in the light making the beam to shine in Jack's eyes. Jack moved his hand closer to examine the item. Jack lifted up the necklace, it had a key attached to it, but what was it supposed to be slotted into?

"What's this?" Jack asked, moving the key around in his hand, examining it closer, soon he found the two letters engraved there, it was the letters 'I' and 'J', Ianto's first name and second name. Ianto looked up towards Jack, to see what Jack was going on about, but when Ianto saw him holding his key, he instantly tackled Jack towards the ground, Jack on the bottom with Ianto on top.

"Let that go!" Ianto ordered to Jack, who choked then released the key, it was Ianto's TARDIS key, the one he needed to access the inside of the TARDIS. Both time agents panted staring into each others eyes on the cold surfaced ground. Ianto felt a strange urge of electricity in his body, one he had never felt before, it gave Ianto the creeps, he's suffered from electricity before but it didn't feel anything like this now, so what was going on? Ianto concentrated on two things, 1) looking in Jack's eyes for no reason and 2) reaching into Jack's pocket to receive an item he definitly wasn't going to leave behind. It was hard reaching into Jack's trench coat with out being spotted so Ianto needed to distract Jack and he knew how. Ianto used his other hand to reach down towards Jack's hand which held his vortex manipulator where he tried to get it out of Jack's grasp, getting Jack's attention allowing Ianto to go for Jack's pocket once again.

Jack stopped his gaze towards Ianto's eyes and turned to his hand with the vortex manipulator in, plus Ianto's hand that was trying to take it back. Jack wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack announced, rolling the both over making Ianto fall off with a thud, and Jack step to the side with the vortex manipulator still in his hands. "Nice try Ianto, but better luck next time" Jack huffed, standing up once again on his two legs, beginning to walk away with Tosh, Owen and Gwen re-entering dried and now refreshed. "Guys make sure Ianto fixes the water tower" Jack ordered his team, walking off into his office leaving the Torchwood team and Ianto lying on the ground.

"Oi, Ianto go over there and fix that water tower!" Owen ordered Ianto who shrugged, grinning towards the team.

"Fine by me" Ianto replied, gaining his strength to stand up on his feet, and then walking towards the water tower with a big grin on his face. Tucked away in Ianto's jacket pocket was the sonic screwdriver he regained from Jack, Jack was always easy to trick.

"And you better be quick about it too!" Owen added, making his way towards his workstation, shaking his head making the water droplets fly off his hair and onto the workstation.

"Are you saying I'm slow?" Ianto questioned to Owen, bending down to receive the broken pieces of the water tower then re-standing to the broken level of the water tower.

"Yes, well no, uh just get on with it!" Owen ordered Ianto who grinned and turned back to working on the tower.

Gwen and Tosh, made their way to Gwen's workstation where they began to chat about clothes, leaving Owen to watch porn DVD's and Ianto to take action in his second escape, this time it was going to be a lot harder for them to find him. For one main reason, Jack won't be able to track him because Jack has his vortex manipulator. Ianto began to set everything into place, putting the broken pieces into their correct position then taking out his sonic screwdriver to mend them together before the final part of his plan.

The sonic screwdrivers buzzing echoed around the room causing Gwen to tilt her head up, Ianto breathed slowly; they might remember what the sonic screwdriver sounds like.

"Isn't that the machine noise Ianto used before?" Gwen asked out to the team.

"Don't be daft! That annoying Jack Harkness took it away from me! Besides I was whistling" Ianto replied, whistling after making the exact sound of the sonic screwdriver but in whistle mode.

"Alright then" Gwen replied, turning back to her chat with Tosh, these people were thick!

Ianto turned to Jack's office and found Jack in there, sorting out his clothes and hair from being soaked, with Jack occupied Ianto could finally make his second escape commence.  
Ianto smirked, turned to Tosh's computer, aiming the sonic screwdriver then firing the signal there, making Tosh's computer explode with a bang. Tosh practically jumped on the spot, deep breathing when she realised what workstation it had came from. Tosh slowly turned to face her workstation and snapped inside when she saw her computer.

"OWEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Tosh screamed, rushing over to her computer where she began moving wires and controls trying to make the screen come back on, but it was completely smashed.

"I didn't do it!" Owen snapped, joining Tosh by the workstation who growled towards Owen.

"Of course you did! You usually break my things! If you didn't then who did?!" Tosh shouted to Owen who began to shout back.

Ianto turned back round to the water hub with Tosh and Owen scrabbling behind him distracted Ianto could now fully escape. Ianto climbed inside the water tower, carefully picking up the broken remains of it on the floor behind him. Ianto carefully placed it into its correct position on the water tower, using his sonic screwdriver to stick it back to place, making it now once again connected to the tower, Ianto grinned, he was now inside of the tower, and this was his chance to escape for sure.

Ianto stared up to the dark space above him; Ianto twisted the consol on the sonic screwdriver making it turn into a light, allowing him to see the water tower base. Ianto placed the sonic screwdriver into his mouth, giving him full access of his hands to climb up the tower. Ianto grinned and began to climb.

Jack heard a loud bang from outside his office, followed by screams and shouts from Owen and Tosh, something bad had happened. Jack instantly emerged from his office to find Tosh and Owen scrabbling over Tosh's computer.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jack demanded to the two.

"Owen's broken my computer! Again!" Tosh snapped to Owen.

"For the last time I haven't broken your stupid computer!" Owen fought back.

"Oh yeah? Then who did?!" Tosh snapped causing Owen to sigh, he didn't know who did it, but Jack had a clue on who did.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack eyed everyone in the room, who all stared towards the water tower, Jack also now stared at the tower. It was fixed just like Jack ordered him to do, but there was no sign of Ianto there. "I told you to keep an eye on him!" Jack shouted to his team, sprinting towards the water tower, to examine it carefully for clues.

"We did Jack!" Gwen shouted back, when actually she wasn't she was talking to Tosh instead.

"Honestly Jack we were, we-" Tosh began but Jack cut in.

"Ssh" Jack spoke, placing his ear against the tower, to listen to it. Jack jumped by a loud thump, coming from the tower, Jack now knew where Ianto went.

"He's climbed up the Tower?!" Gwen shrieked.

**Please Review -Jaggerz**


	13. Chapter 13

Jack made a frustrated sigh, why hasn't Ianto just given up already? It was obvious that he was never going to escape from the mighty Captain Jack Harkness; well he was at least going to escape a couple of times first. This meant Ianto didn't listen to Jack's advice about what happens when you make the wrong move at Torchwood, like Jack had to learn his first few years here. But it's time for Jack to once again catch Ianto Jones.

"I told you to under no circumstances let him out of your sight!" Jack snapped to his team, all looking to the ground embarrassed.

"Well, we were occupied" Owen mumbled.

"Like what exactly?" Jack questions, a draft came from Owen's mouth; Jack could tell he wasn't going to like his answer.

"I was busy watching DVD's"

"And we were chatting about clothes" the girls admitted, Jack sighed in frustration.

"I gave you orders to watch Ianto; you know what he is capable of doing. I thought I explained clearly about how Ianto ticks, you have to be ready" another bang echoed across the hub, this time it was softer; it was showing Ianto's progress on climbing up the Tower.

"Plus Tosh's computer broke, so she had a sissy fit at me, blaming me for breaking it when I didn't!" Owen snapped to Tosh who gasped at Owen.

"That's because you did do it!" Tosh snapped back, Gwen tried not to giggle at the two of them fighting.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Jack shouted to the two, low breathing could be heard. "Now how did it actually brake?" Jack asked, still breathing low.

"Uh, I don't really know how it happened, I was watching a DVD then there was this big bang, I turned to see who caused it but no one was by the computer at all, Tosh and Gwen were on the other side of the room and Ianto was still fixing the tower" Owen explained to Jack, Jack nodded then turned to Tosh.

"And your story?"

"Well it's basically the same as Owen's but I was talking to Gwen instead of watching the DVD, but when I saw Ianto he was rushing on doing the job. So I thought it must be Owen because the things that usually brake here are because of Owen" Tosh answered, this began to make Jack come to a conclusion. Ianto was in both of the stories, but he was doing different things in each one.

"Gwen what about you?" Jack asked, he needed more information about Ianto.

"Well I have nothing to say, my story is the same as Tosh's. But, well earlier before the incident happened I heard the noise of the machine Ianto used earlier which broke the water tower in the first place. I asked what the noise was, Ianto replied with 'Don't be daft Jack took it off me and I was whistling'" Gwen replied, Jack's heart began to beat slow.

Jack reached down towards his pocket, searching for anything in there but found it empty. Ianto Jones has stolen the sonic screwdriver back.

"He has the sonic screwdriver!" Jack panicked, now rushing towards a functioning computer. Tapping away at the keyboard in calculator speed. The others quickly joined him at the computer and found him typing in codes on the water tower.

"Jack what are you doing?!" Owen asked to Jack who panted towards him back.

"We have to stop him before he reaches the land above us, so I'm setting the water tower to shock Ianto sending him back down to us" Jack announced, entering the final codes in the computer. The tower flashed light blue, electric currents rushed up towards the Tower, which was going to hurt Ianto badly.

* * *

Ianto panted, reaching his hand across the tower, taking a firm grip on the metal, and reaching up to the next level. During his climb he had become extremely wet, from the fact that he was climbing up a 'water' tower. His legs banged against the metal wall, Ianto whined squeezing his eyes shut, then continuing his climb. He could faintly hear echoes of the Torchwood team scrabbling below him, he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but he could tell whose voices they were. He could mainly hear Jack's voice; he chuckled at the image of Jack scrabbling in front of his team, telling them that they should have kept an eye on him. But 21st century people aren't clever for that yet. Ianto's ears became blocked of a screeching sound, making him unable to hear the team's conversation. This puzzled Ianto, was there going to be a flow of water now going down the tower? If so this is the cleanest shower Ianto has taken in about 5years.

Ianto braced himself for the water, but it never came, a shock of electricity came instead. Ianto yelped by the shock, screaming his lungs out, causing his sonic screwdriver to fall out of his mouth and travel down the tower, Ianto didn't even notice he was paying more attention about his body, which was now stinging like hell.

Ianto began to scream by the pressure, blood now travelling down his forehead by his newly slashed open cut. His grip began to weaken on the metal, he was losing his strength. His hair bolted up straight by the electric, making it look like he spiked up his hair. Ianto's body began to get worse by the water which began dripping on his body. Water and electricity wasn't a good mix. Ianto's body couldn't take it much longer, Ianto's grip slipped, causing him to travel down the tower...

"It's working!" Jack cheered, watching Ianto's signal on the screen travel down the tower, Tosh suddenly realised.

"Jack there is a sewer if you keep travelling down the tower! That is now where Ianto is headed!" Tosh shrieked, watching as Ianto's life signal go past the Hub's level and further down the screen. Jack's breathing turned slow, his plan isn't working as much as he wanted it to. This is giving Ianto more of a chance to escape, the sewers are much bigger and more maze like, it was hardly a chance they were now going to find him...

* * *

Ianto unconsciously went down the water tower, he banged his head along the way down, causing him to gain nose bleeds and head wounds. The tower opened up to the sewers, where Ianto fell slap bang onto the shallow water. The fall was deep, no one could survive that. Ianto flowed along the water dead, the same water the sonic screwdriver travelled down earlier. So much for a clean shower, he was now filthy.

**-Jaggerz**


	14. Chapter 14

Silence echoed the hub walls, nothing but the buzzing sound from the monitors and water tower could be heard. Jack's breathing was slow as ever, his eyes glanced towards the lit screen, showing Ianto's life signal, but it slowly faded. Narrowing his eyes his finger trailed along the screen, rubbing along where Ianto's signal had just been, it had disappeared.

"Tosh what happened to his life signal?" he asked, not taking a single glance away from the screen, in case the signal turns back on. Tosh stood by his side, turning to her right towards the connected keyboard, tabbing the keys, pushing them in and out.

"Well Ianto's signal gets picked up on the monitor by his body heat, no signal means no body heat which means he's dead at the moment, plus the signal doesn't go out that far into the sewers, we now have no way of finding him up here" she replied, he slowly nodded.

He has once again caused Ianto to suffer in pain, Ianto might be his prisoner but that doesn't mean Jack doesn't have to care about his health. It's only the first day and he has already been killed 3 times tops. Still, he has to be captured for the third time today, and hopefully the last.

"Okay team, I need you all to come with me, there is no point on us tracking for him here, just like Tosh said he is to far down the sewer to even get a glimpse of him, we need to go down there and capture him ourselves, but I'm afraid that will mean we will only have the PDA's" Jack instructed, "Any questions?" he asked, Owen began to open his mouth by Jack cut in, "okay lets go! We need to capture him before he escapes that sewer; if he does its unlikely we will ever have a chance to capture him again. The best time for us to capture him is to leave now, that sewer is massive compared to Cardiff, the sooner we leave the better" he instructed, heading towards the cog door, hopefully for the last time tonight...

* * *

His body travelled along the stream of dirty sewage water, going the same route as the sonic screwdriver. His head rested on its side, with only his right ear and hair getting soaked instead. He had been dead for twenty minutes since he fell the distance from Cardiff bay to the sewers, gaining a couple of open wounds, bruises and broken bones, but mainly he caused himself was death.

Volts of pain sparked its way around his body, shocking every cell until each one wakened from sleep, the volt always left his chest till last. Leaving the heart and lungs the last to function before coming back to life, it was always easier that way, because if they turned them back on first there will be nothing to pump blood and oxygen around.

Ianto yelped, breathing in all the oxygen his mouth could find, half of his mouth filled with sewage water. He realised what it was and soon spat it back out again. He placed his fingers on his temples, rubbing them in slow circles; he had a massive headache forming inside his head. A moan escaped his mouth, working his body muscles he began to climb out of the shallow water. By climb he meant crawl, slowly moving his body up onto the dry concrete against the current.

Huffing, he dragged his body against the wall and began to lean, slowly falling down until he sat instead. He took this moment to take in his surroundings, he was in a dark sewer, hardly any light except a couple of lanterns, but they were useful at least. There was a horrible stench of excrement and urine, but that's what you would expect to find in a sewer anyway. There was a freezing temperature, plus his soaked clothes weren't going to help him warm up at all, but made him even colder.

He hugged his knees, this wasn't as he expected his plan to turn out like, but at least he was away from Jack and his team. He wondered if they were heading out for him now, it would make sense, but the main thing that was troubling his mind was why? Why bother coming out for him when there are far more interesting things in the universe to look for. They could be searching for god knows what, but here they are searching for an ex time agent who doesn't even work for the time agency since they shut down.

What was there to find interesting about Ianto Jones? His mind couldn't find any answers at all to his puzzled questions, not even a glimpse of an answer could be found. But one thing he did know was the Torchwood team are probably not going to give up soon.

"Fuck" he mumbled, slowly reaching down towards his pocket, creasing along the material but finding his pocket empty, with no sonic screwdriver. He growled, that now leaves his sonic screwdriver somewhere in this sewer, and Captain Jack Harkness with his vortex manipulator, who also knows how they work. Great work Ianto, you've just lost your most valuable possessions!

Standing back up to his usual height he began to search the water, looking in every depth of the shallow water, searching for his machine, he hoped will still work once it has been retrieved. His patience soon began to slip away, going further and further down the sewer he found it pointless. How on earth was he going to find the sonic screwdriver in time before the torchwood team find him?

A growling sound echoed his ears, it was faint but he could tell something massive owned that voice. It was rough and sharp, just what Ianto's been waiting to fight. He grinned, screw searching for his sonic screwdriver, he's been waiting months to find an alien he can fight, and surely he can come back to searching for it later. Picking up his pace he began to sprint towards the alien's roar, right now it's alien slaying time!

**-Jaggerz**


	15. Chapter 15

Gwen bolted to the left from Jack's actions by his driving, her head smacked against the window. She winced in pain, her eyes glanced towards him. He was attempting to swerve the car to the right, making them turn into the nearest turning. The only down side was he was going over the speed limit, he often had to make a sudden stop, allowing him to make his turn. He would often make a couple facial expressions; his tongue would slightly slip out, curving up onto his lips, his face would also scrunch up with his eyebrows narrowing.

"Jesus Jack! By the way you are driving it makes it look like you want us all killed!" Gwen shrieked, Jack gave a quick glance for a brief second and instantly turned back towards the road.

"Got to hurry up and catch Ianto, I can't afford him to leave the sewers, if he does then its over" Jack replied, he glanced to the left side of the road. He span the wheel in his hands to the left, sending the SUV driving towards the left, Owen went flying to the right.

"We'll never make to the sewers if you carry on trying to suicide us all!" Owen cursed, his hand covered his bump on his head, and he winced at the sting, Jack tutted.

"What is it with you guys? I'm just trying to make us arrive faster! Nothing wrong with a bit of excitement in your life either! Now quit with the whining you spoilsports!" Jack replied, his foot hit the brakes making them squeak to a halt. The other three team members sighed in relief. Getting out of the SUV wasn't easy. Jack climbed out fine; he made a tall stretch with a loud click coming from his neck. He stood proud watching his team members leave the SUV.

The other three shook whilst getting out, there knees were a bit numb with there heads have killing headaches. One by one they shut the door and turned towards Jack. But his presence was gone, turning towards the scenery behind them; they could just make him out running out in the distance towards the sewers. With his WW2 coat swishing in the air, his hand rose up in the air, aiming it towards the SUV he pressed the keys button and locked the door. The team staggered after him.

* * *

Ianto followed the sound of the alien through out the sewer; the alien would often make different routes making it harder for Ianto to keep up. His eyes glanced around the place around him, it looked exactly like the spot he had just come from, this place was a massive maze. He couldn't tell if he had travelled to a different part of the sewer or not. He didn't know how long he had been running for but he could he was tired when his feet began to ache. His hand lent against the wall whilst he caught his breath back.

It was hard to guess what kind of alien it was, he's never came across one before, through out all his travels with the doctor and the time agents he has never came across an alien with a sound like this. It was completely new to him. He grinned, picking up his pace again he began to chase the alien again. He stopped to a sudden halt by the sound of water splashing, he glanced down towards his feet, and it wasn't him who was making the splashing it was someone else. The sound was coming from the right when the alien's voice was coming from the left.

He shrugged, turning round he began to sprint towards the left, there might be two aliens after all. The noise of the splashes were coming clearer and closer, soon the alien will be revealed, turning the corner he bumped right into a figure. It was male, backing away he quietly cursed, it was Jack and his team. It took them a second to register it was Ianto until the team all pointed their guns towards Ianto, except for Jack.

"Now, now guys! There's really no need to shoot me!" Ianto spoke, his hands lifted in defeat but he had a smirk planted on his face.

"And why shouldn't we shoot you?" Gwen asked she took a step forward; her gun was aimed directly at Ianto's forehead.

"Because three deaths are enough for one day don't you think? Plus you can't shoot someone who is unarmed! Don't get your hopes up though, I know Jack won't allow you to shoot me because he doesn't want to waste his bullets on someone who has a crap shot like you" Ianto grinned, Gwen's eyes filled up with anger.

"You Bastard!" Gwen spat, she took another step forward until her gun was against Ianto's forehead, she was about to pull the trigger until Jack cut her off.

"Gwen don't you dare. He's right, three deaths in enough for one day. Just ignore his comments and let's just get back to the hub" Jack ordered, he pulled Gwen's gun away from Ianto's head who smiled towards him.

"Yes why don't we just ignore my comments? Let's just ignore the fact that I've escaped you twice in one day" Ianto smirked,

"And it won't happen again" Jack replied,

"Really? So how are you going to take me back to the hub before I escape again?" Ianto grinned, his grin faded when Jack pulled out to white ringed circles.

"Found these in the archives, you and I are going to wear them. If you move more than 10 feet away... zap! You get zapped by 10,000 volts" Jack grinned, he grabbed Ianto's arm and placed the item onto his wrist, and placed the other on his wrist.

"Won't you get zapped as well?" Ianto asked, Jack grinned and shook his head.

"Nope only you would get zapped, and if you did, well you might become unconscious" Jack replied, Ianto growled towards him, Jack just smirked. "You don't want to make it four times you died today do you?"

Ianto's mouth turned into a smirk, "of course not" he replied, he was about to continue their conversation when Ianto heard the sound of that alien again, but it was closer.

He turned towards his right to find the alien only a couple of meters away, Ianto tutted, he expected the creature to be scarier than that. Ianto gasped; in its hand was his sonic screwdriver.

"That Bastard has my sonic screwdriver!" Ianto snapped, he watched in disgust as it began to scrap its teeth with it.

"It's using my sonic screwdriver as a flipping tooth pick!" Ianto growled, the weevil stared towards him and began to run back towards the sewers, Ianto made a louder growl. "There's no chance you are going to get away from me!" Ianto snapped, he began to sprint away from the team, Jack's eyes widened.

"Ianto! The 10,000 volts!" Jack shrieked, his arm lifted up into the air.

"I don't care about the volts!" Ianto snapped in reply.

"Well I do! It was shock me if you get too far away!" Jack snapped, he began to sprint in Ianto's direction, trying to at least catch up with him.

"Jack you said it wouldn't shock you!" Owen snapped, just behind Jack's tail.

"Well I lied okay! I lied so Ianto wouldn't bother running away, it will shock the both of us if I don't catch up!" Jack shouted, he followed Ianto further into the sewers with the others behind.

**Sorry if mistakes, -Jaggerz**


	16. Chapter 16

"You are fucking pathetic Jack! You trap the target with a weapon, but it's a weapon that's a trap on yourself!" Owen snapped, running beside Jack both panting hard from exhaustion. Jack knew both of them were the fastest out of the four members but neither of them was fast enough to capture Ianto. Sweat quickly formed over his forehead, soon trailing down onto his cheeks.

He couldn't remember the last time he had to run like this, it was breathtaking he admitted but never in his time at Torchwood had he found it this challenging.

"This isn't exactly how I thought the plan would work" he gasped, his lungs empty from oxygen.

"Of course it wouldn't work, he's immortal and he wouldn't get captured without a fight. You of all people should know that" Gwen informed, Jack grunted towards her knowledge, she was wise but right now wasn't the right time for her to be.

"Little of the annoying comments thanks, I know I screwed up but now isn't the right time for all of you to tell me that" he snapped.

"I think right now is the perfect time" Toshiko mumbled.

"Well you would Toshiko!" Jack fought back.

Sighing loudly he continued to run after Ianto, noting that his clothes were soaked and clinging against his flesh. Not only were his teammates blaming him, but he now also had a chance of catching hyperaemia.

For the first time in ten minutes a grin plastered on his face and without waiting any longer he gave all his power to his legs, fighting his way further up the sewer.

He had noticed that Ianto had stopped, a sign which suggested he had either ran out of breath or he had caught up with the alien Jack thought would be most likely to be a weevil. Ignoring his teammate's row behind him his tired legs soon gave out beside Ianto, his lungs deeply recovering from lose of oxygen.

Bending down he rested his hands onto his wet knees, squinting his eyes at how cold he was. His instinct was Ianto too must be cold, but then again he was wearing less clothes than he was, meaning the more amounts of clothes he had the more cold water the clothes had absorbed.

Standing back up he winced at the massive click escaping from his back, he had to exercise more often.

He glanced towards Ianto, his eyes meeting Ianto's. Both stared at each other before Ianto avoided his gaze and to only look behind him. Following his stare his eyes landed on three guns perfectly aimed at Ianto. Jack never recalled the three of them arriving, his distraction of clothes lead him to not even hear them.

Turning back towards Ianto he watched his pleading eyes, this hit Jack. He couldn't take his friend getting hurt anymore, even if they were enemies, friendship was much stronger.

"Lower your weapons" he coldly ordered, keeping his gaze towards Ianto he watched him weakly smile at him, without thinking he lightly smiled back.

Gwen, the one most taken by his command stepped forward, her gun still hovering in the air. Ianto eyed her, his arms slowly reaching towards his waist. Lightly groaning he had forgotten that Torchwood had confiscated his guns earlier.

Breathing deeply, he took a step back, bracing himself for the bullet to enter his body. Swallowing down his saliva he stared at Gwen, waiting for the trigger to be pulled.

"Gwen, you have to do as I say. Put the gun down" Jack calmly ordered, with a tear in her eyes she shook her head.

"No, he has humiliated me too many times and he deserves to die" she responded, her finger slightly twitching on the trigger.

Slowly Jack stood in front of her target, his hand reaching out towards the gun. Knowing that Gwen wouldn't dare to shoot him he walked towards her, his eyes firmly locked onto the gun.

"I know you don't want to do this" he murmured.

Gwen nodded; Jack shook his head at her response.

"I know you don't Gwen. Killing him will only let out your stress, even though he comes back to life it isn't worth it. Give me the gun" Reaching forward he grasped hold of the gun, slowly moving it out of her hands he threw it to the floor. Not caring he had just lost some equipment.

Glancing behind her he smiled at the fact that both Toshiko and Owen had followed his command, nodding at the pair of them he turned towards Ianto who was staring at all four of them.

"Thanks" he lightly panted, Jack nodded.

"I don't want the SUV to get even dirtier because of another death" he lied; he fought the urge to tell the truth. He didn't want to sound that soft.

Stepping forwards he hoped he wasn't going to regret this later, walking closer towards Ianto he quickly reacted.

Raising his eyebrow his breath hitched at the contact of something onto his back. Wondering what it was he soon yelped at the electricity. Groaning he stared at Jack, watching his vision as it blurred he lost his balance soon falling into unconsciousness.

Alerted by this Jack grabbed Ianto's shirt, pulling him into his embrace, preventing either of them from getting even more wet. Brushing Ianto's soft curls away from his eyelids he allowed a quiet sigh to escape his mouth.

"I'm sorry Ianto"

-ITNOV –

Jack stared at Ianto inside the cell, he had been stood there since they had come back to the hub, and he wasn't at least one percent bored.

Watching him breathe he lightly sighed, he was eager for Ianto to wake up but he didn't know what was going to happen after that. His position in Torchwood as the leader would be to punish and warn Ianto for an attempt to escape. Then again, the feeling that he needed to comfort his friend in this situation was also possible.

Groaning he leant against the glass door, not bothering to notice he was slipping down onto the floor. Wincing at the sudden impact of the floor hitting his ass he uncomfortably rubbed it. Finding that his rubbing technique had decreased the pain he jumped at the sound of someone inhaling in the air.

Struggling up onto his two feet he watched Ianto recovering from being stunned. He himself had been through the experience, and it wasn't one he was willing to go through again.

Swallowing his saliva his breathing stopped when Ianto's eyes met his. For the first time in ages, Jack didn't know how to react.


End file.
